


Take a Long Ride on my Motorbike

by boxocats



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kissing, Sakira, ghost rider Saki, idk what else yet but I'll add on if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: "Someone apparently took this weird picture last night. This was at the park right next to my house." She showed Sakura a very blurry image of someone on a motorcycle out at night. It wouldn't be weird if the person and the motorcycle itself wasn't completely transparent."Oooh! Spooky, but I don't believe it."





	1. Chapter 1

During homeroom that day, Ai and Sakura sat next to each other like always. Ai was simply scrolling through her phone to pass the time, while Sakura rushed to finish a history project that was due next period. "I swear I'm never gonna procrastinate ever again!" she squalled.

"That's exactly what you said last time." A corny text or two from her girlfriend Junko suddenly appeared, making Ai blush and giggle-snort. She responded with her favorite sticker of a little animated zombie bear. 

"Is that Junko again? Tell her I said hi," Sakura told her. She began to bead a little sweat from the forehead. "A little bit more and I'm almost done!"

"Hey, Sakura, have you ever been on a roller coaster?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Junko is taking me out on a carnival date this weekend and I just don't want to seem like a wuss."

"They're really not that bad if you just close your eyes."

Ai glowered. "She's going to want me to win her a giant stuffed animal but my aim in those shooting games is so terrible."

"Aww, Ai-chan, It's so cute how much you worry! I promise nothing will stop Junko from loving you!" Sakura laughed while drying away her sweat with a pocket handkerchief. "Whew... and I'm all done."

"Don't forget to actually save it to your flashdrive this time."

"I won't, I won't." Sakura finished the rest of her preparation for her project and slouched down in her seat. She wasn't sure what grade she would get, nor did she want to even think about it. There was about ten minutes or so left to spare, and so she decided to use that time to rest her eyes. She almost drifted off into a light sleep until Ai startled her. "Eh?! What is it?!"

"Someone apparently took this weird picture last night. This was at the park right next to my house." She showed Sakura a very blurry image of someone on a motorcycle out at night. It wouldn't be weird if the person and the motorcycle itself wasn't completely transparent.

"Oooh! Spooky, but I don't believe it."

Ai didn't exactly believe it either, but she wanted to, as she had a big passion for creepy things. "The person that took the photo said that, supposedly every night at midnight, you can see this girl who died in an accident riding her motorcycle around the park."

"Can I take a closer look at the photo?"

"Oh, sure," Ai handed Sakura her phone. 

"... Nonsense," she discovered. 

“It would be so cool if it _was_ real, though,” Ai fantasized. “If there was some sort of afterlife, and the dead were still living among all of us.”

Sakura simply laughed at her and joked about Ai wishing for a monster girlfriend, then Ai would embarrassingly rebut about Sakura being too close minded and boring at parties. The badgering continued until homeroom had officially ended and the teacher sternly hushed the two of them for the next class to begin. 

 

~~

 

A beautiful, warm and windy night at around 11:30 AM. Sakura, thinking that Ai would laugh at her, took a detour to avoid bicycling right past her house in case she was also still awake. She must never know I am actually doing this, she thought. She rode her bike plenty of times around at night, and Saga was generally a safe place, so someone harming her - an actual living human, at least - was way in the back of her mind. 

Finally arriving at the park, the gates were tightly closed, as expected. Sakura had to climb over, so she left her bicycle behind and began to do just that. She eventually made it to the top but face planted onto the other side. The park was definitely spooky at night, even more so knowing that there were now potential ghost rider sightings. As time crept closer to midnight, Sakura readied her cell phone to catch any proof. She could barely stand up from all of her knee trembling and wished she didn’t decide to act all smart and tough around Ai, so maybe she could have joined her. 

12:06 and there still wasn’t any sound or movement seen or heard anywhere. 

“I’m so gullible, _of course_ nothing happened,” Sakura mumbled to herself. “At least Ai doesn’t have to know...” She turned to walk her way back to the park entrance, but froze when she heard a distant, thunderous noise that agitated the Earth beneath her feet.

“ _Get outta the waaay!! You wanna diiie?!_ ”

Headlights manifested out of absolute nowhere behind Sakura, and before anyone could possibly react, she was struck by a motorcycle and was inanely sent flying through the air.

“Crap, crap, crap!! I think I just killed someone!!”

She had - once again - face planted into the ground, perhaps several inches deeper this time. Her legs and feet idly dangled over, one shoe coming off the heel. In sheer panic, the other sprinted over and pulled her out of the dirt like a twig.

“How stupid even are you?” 

It took a minute or two for the world to stop spinning for Sakura. Once it did, a pair of sharp amber eyes pierced through her soul, sending a cold chill down her spine. ‘I did almost die, didn’t I,’ she thought. ‘In fact, I’m pretty amazed that I haven’t even broken anything?’

“Wh-What do you mean, how stupid am I?!” she shot back. “You need to watch where you’re going!! Why are you even riding around when the park is…! ...W-Wait, are you… are you the…”

“Hey, you’ve got a big mouth on you, you know that?! Better shut it before I shut it for you!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Sakura realized that if she wasn’t careful, this girl would probably put a curse on her. She murmured on, “You’re right, so I’ll leave.” She stood up to do so, but forgot that her shoe was half off and tripped. 

“You’re an absolute tragedy.”

“W-Wait, before I leave, can I ask you something?”

As the other went over to check her bike for any dents or scratches, her glowing, blonde hair blew with the wind as it steadily picked up. “What is it?” 

“Are you a ghost?”


	2. Chapter 2

She howled with laughter at Sakura’s question. “Are you serious? Oh man,” she had to stop and wipe a tear from her eye. “Hey, you’re lucky your giant egghead didn’t make a mark on my bike, or you’d be dead meat.”

“Eh?! Egghead?”

“Yeah. Go home, kid, it’s past your bedtime.”

Sakura fixed her shoe, stood up, and brushed off her skirt. “I’m going to ignore what you just said. I’m only here because I heard rumors about a ghost. I just wanted to...” She turned pink.

“You’re a huge idiot. An airhead. A gullible buffoon. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“You’re so lame! You don’t know that!” Pink shifted to red.

“Look, regardless, it’s dangerous to be out alone at night. In a short skirt, no less. Do you even have a weapon on you?” 

“M-My fists,” Sakura tried to reclaim herself. 

“Oh my god, no way.”

“Why are _you_ out so late at night?”

“I always ride at night, so be careful from now on.” She turned to get back onto her bike and ride away. Sakura used this opportunity to admire her hair once more. It was so long it almost brushed against the muggy ground. But before she was able to turn on the loud engine, Sakura suddenly mouthed, _Wait,_ and reached out for the other one’s arm.

Her alarmingly cold, stiff, clammy arm. 

_Wh --_

The sensation of Sakura’s hot, pulsing flesh was also very distressing to the other. “Don’t touch me!” she mindlessly shouted and swatted at her like a bug. For once, Sakura stood her ground, looked at her dead in the eye, and jumped on the bike alongside with her. “What are you doing now?!”

“You are a liar,” Sakura said monotonously. “You are a ghost. I’ve found you.”

“You’re hella weird! Get off!”

“No! You’re going to take a picture with me!”

The blonde fell silent, her pale face scowling. “Another dumb kid wanting a picture of me. Now that you’re this close, I should just beat the snot out of you.” She became a lot more scary now that Sakura started to ease off of the bike. 

“S-Sorry,” she choked. “I just… have a friend who’s super into these types of things and… it would make her really happy if she knew you were real.”

The scowl softened to a more humble frown at the sound of Sakura mewling. “Hey,” she finally told her, “I’m sorry for threatening to beat you up. I’m just tired of dealing with it.”

“People taking pictures of you?”

“Get off.”

Sakura respected her this time and did so. 

The other suddenly got off the bike as well, punting it with enough force that it fell over. “GYAH! I never even liked having my picture even taken!” she groaned in frustration. “But this is all I do now. Ride around in this stupid park I’m so tired of seeing of. I just want to go out and see more. That’s what I liked to do.”

“I-I’m sorry, again… I guess I never really… thought about any of that...”

“You don’t get it? This park is where I crashed and died. Now I’m stuck in a loop. The afterlife sucks. I know what I said doesn’t make sense but I’m for real.”

“No, no, I understand!”

“No, you don’t!” She buried her hands in her jacket, kicking at nearby rocks while a staggering silence fell between them. Sakura awkwardly fidgeted, wondering if she should just leave, but instead spoke up to ask the other girl for her name. 

“Do you remember?”

Upon hearing this question, she turned to look Sakura in the eye, which had sent a frigid chill down her spine. “My name is Saki,” she murmured in response, “Nikaido… Saki.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura nestled into the cool grass and offered Saki a spot.

"No way," she jabbed, and turned the other way so Sakura wouldn't notice her eyes welling up with tears. 

"Then I'll just go and leave you here all alone again."

"N-No, don't. Please."

"Then don't be rude!!"

Saki joined her, gradually scooting closer and closer while Sakura watched the milky soft moon thinly veiled behind the clouds. She froze mid-scoot when Sakura turned to her and asked her how long it's been since she died. "Hell if I know," she retorted. "Every day feels like a hundred and something years."

"Well, being alive isn't that much different. I feel that way when I'm in school."

"School is for chumps you know," Saki laid back with her arms behind her head, grinning a brash little grin. "They teach you crap like multiplication but not how to win in a fist fight."

“Are you even hearing yourself? You sound so ridiculous right now.”

"Didn’t you say earlier you could beat me up with your fists? Don’t be a little punk.”

“You know what?! You’re obnoxious. I don’t know why I felt sorry for you just then.”

Saki chortled at Sakura’s pouting face. “Aww, did I hurt your feelings? You being so sensitive and girly, it’s kind of cute. But I bet you let people walk all over you…”

“No way in hell I let people walk all over me!!” Sakura squeaked, only making Saki laugh harder. Despite being agitated, but couldn’t help how pretty she looked with a genuine smile, compared to how morose she was just a minute ago. She wondered how long it had really been since she’s laughed like this, or even talked to someone in general.

“Hey! Sakura,” bubbled Saki as she shot up. “You’ve never been on a motorcycle, have you? I bet you haven’t. It’s wicked fun and you’re really missing out.”

“I’m not riding on your bike with you if that’s where you’re getting at. You said you crashed and died.”

“Yeah, but I’m already dead, and you can only die once.”

“Um, I’m _not_ dead, though, and I would really like to not be!”

But Saki immediately took Sakura's hand, glared into her eyes and very loudly promised, “I’ll be careful! I won’t be a moron!” And very quietly, under her breath added, _“Don’t be a chicken.”_

“Rev it up, then, fool. I’ll show you chicken.”

“Hell yeah!! That’s more like it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block and life in general has sort of been killing me so this chapter is like... a paragraph but I suppose it's better than nothing. I will definitely amp up the much needed fluff in the next one because there's nothing more than a motorcycle ride, yeah? Ai x Junko will come later too~


	4. Chapter 4

“Wrap your arms around my waist,” Saki instructed Sakura when she plopped onto the seat behind her. It was strange that the bike seemed to be in stable condition, despite being in a crash. She didn’t take any chances though, and squeezed Saki from behind. “Okay, you’re just suffocating me now.”

“S-Sorry… hey, Saki --” The sudden explosion of the engine made Sakura nearly jump out of her skin. Saki felt her plummet and cackled at her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re changing your mind,” Saki hollered.

“No!! I’ll just ask you later!!” Instead, she prayed for her life. 

“Then let’s goooo!!”

Sakura’s nervous eyes followed Saki’s foot rise up and slam the pedal down ruthlessly, emitting an ear piercing screech that she could have sworn that just turned her deaf. It was almost like something out of a science fiction film, compared to how fast they flew through the trees along the trail of the park. It was already making her horribly nauseous, and had buried her face in Saki’s rough hair as a result. 

“YEEE-HAA!!”

“Saki!! I think we’re going…”

“What?!”

“We’re going too fast!!”

“ _What?!_ ”

“ _Never mind!!_ ”

Saki didn’t hesitate riding over ledges and taking sharp, uneasy turns. “I always love riding next to the lake,” she yelled over to Sakura. “Bet you haven’t seen it this late at night!!”

“G-G-Guh-uh-uhhhh…” The moon from before was not at all shy anymore as it had grown bigger, brighter; so much so it had shined through Sakura’s twittering eyelids, causing them to ease open. She was greeted with the enormous, shimmering lake with the entire sky’s reflection, the moon perfectly centered in the middle. Sakura looked down to see her reflection of herself on the bike, but focused more on Saki’s. She was more dim, more subtle, as if she was on a different plane of reality entirely.

Saki slowed down, quieting the loud engine a touch. “For some reason, it’s the only thing that hasn’t gotten so old riding around here. I think I might have played in that lake once or twice when I was a lot younger.”

Sakura’s eardrums rattled from the immediate shift of volume. She shook her head and questioned Saki, “Wait, wait, here? Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ohh, I used to swim in this lake all the time. Maybe we played together there once.”

“You think so?” Saki paused to remember. “...Nah, I wouldn’t play with some egg-headed nerd.”

“Yeah, well… I wouldn’t have played with such a bully, either.”

“Hah!” Saki slammed down the pedal once again and, off they flew, the heavy wind idolizing their hair. Sakura clenched every muscle she had.

~

Saki escorted Sakura off the bike, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own for a few minutes afterwards. She collapsed right into her, almost knocking her over. “Congratulations, you dork, you lost your motorcycle virginity! Wasn’t it awesome?”

“It reminded me a little bit of… riding a roller coaster, as in, I think I’m about to puke...”

“Come on, it wasn’t that rough. And if you are going to puke, don’t do it on me.”

Sakura pushed herself off of Saki, attempting to balance herself, but fell over. Saki just annoyingly glared at her, as her constant falling over just wasn’t funny anymore. “H-Hey, the question I w-wanted to ask you earlier,” Sakura groaned, “You said you died from an accident, but how is your bike... in good working condition?” 

“Obviously, I got more wrecked than the bike itself. Get on your feet already, you’re being so dramatic.”

“B-But Saki, it feels like everything is still moving… let me just lay here for a bit…” she still felt dizzy even after closing her eyes, and her heart didn’t seem to slow down either after thinking she might actually die several times. “You probably would have lived if you had just worn a helmet,” she snarkily told Saki. 

“And get stuck in the hospital? Would much rather die.”

Sakura felt Saki just stare at her the whole time she tried pull herself back together. It didn’t feel like something so… intimidating anymore. 

“I should really head home. I don’t even know how late it is. Romero is probably wondering where I am.”

Saki’s shoulders dropped and replied in a familiar, dejected tone that alarmed Sakura. “ _Home?_ ”

“S-Saki… I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here! You know that…” she watched tears flow down from Saki’s eyes that were completely obscured by her wild hair, her lips pressed tightly together as she tried hard to hold them back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura would think that Saki was only faking tears to be mean, until she walked over and clung onto her shoulders and cried, “Please come see me again really soon. I’ve already told you how... lonely I am.”

“Of course, Saki. I will come to visit you every night on my way home. I would have to try not to get busted by cops, though.”

She suddenly threw Sakura in for a super tight hug. “If they do, just scream my name! I’ll come and take care of ‘em for ya!”

“Thank you, Saki!”

“Hey… Do you still want that picture with me?”

“I don’t want it if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“Pshh, nahh!” Saki chortled as she let go and gave her playful push.

“Really?!” Sakura beamed and fumbled around for her phone. The home screen displayed 3:06 AM, which was even later than Sakura thought. “Okay, okay, let’s take this and I need to go. Come get really close to me again, Saki.”

“Um, okay.” She awkwardly shuffled over to the other girl per her request. ‘Phones really have advanced the past few years, huh,’ she thought. ‘Look at how small and cool.’

“Hey, relax a little bit.” 

‘How can I relax when I…’ “Uh, yeah.”

“Wait, let’s get your bike in the photo, too.”

Saki watched her “pinch” the phone screen to zoom out, the bike behind them now coming into better view. “Wait, you can do all that? That’s so cool! C-Can I play with it next time?”

“Aw, sure! Okay, here we go, are you ready?” Sakura held up the phone high, leaning on Saki, whose eyes were still sparkling from this technology she held in her hands. She swallowed from the scent of her soft, pink hair. Of course she smelled like cherry blossoms. _Click, click~_ “Let’s make a funny face this time!” _Click, click~_

As Sakura readied for one more picture, the breath in her throat was suddenly taken away. A shaking, cold sensation glazed over her lips. _Click, click~_

‘Mmh?! Saki?!’

‘Oh, crap, crap, I moved too fast…’

Her phone slid out of her hand, clunking onto the ground. The ghost girl had her hands completely pinned down and, even though she was most certainly dead, Sakura felt her sweaty, shaking palms. Her eyes were squeezed so tightly shut, twitching as if she was enduring the most terrifying experience of her life. Doing dangerous tricks on her bike was nothing compared to this. She pulled away from Sakura in an absolute panic, scooting back. 

But the living girl, on the other hand, just sat there in stunned and confused silence.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Saki sputtered. “Sakura, listen, that meant absolutely nothing.”

Sakura looked at her for a moment as she kept grasping for excuses and interrupted her by diving right back in to return the kiss. Rest assured Saki wasn’t the only one that didn’t know exactly what she was doing. It was only a matter of time before Ai would ask Sakura if she knew any kissing tips for Junko. She felt Saki’s lips grow into a smile, and eventually she started to giggle in her mouth. “So what was this for, Saki?”

“What do you mean?! Just shut up and kiss me again...”

~

Ai focused attentively on the little red target in the middle while Junko watched with both of her fingers crossed. She could see a little dab of sweat on her temples. ‘She’s really so cool,’ Junko thought with a little grin on her face. The loud pinging noise of the pellet knocking down the last glass bottle made her jump and squeak in surprise. This had been Ai’s last chance at making a shot.

“Congratulations, young lady!” the older gentleman hosting the stand hollered joyfully, and handed over a giant stuffed hippo she picked out as her winning prize. 

“My hands were shaking so much, I was afraid I’d miss,” Ai sighed in relief. “Junko, I wanted to win this for you.” 

“Huh? For me?!” 

“Yeah.”

“Then… th-thank you so much! I love him!” Junko gave it a big squeeze to hide her reddened face from her date. “Ai, you’re really, really cool…”

“Cool? Me? Did you see me how bad my knees were trembling while I was holding the gun?” 

“That’s because you were so determined to win this for me!”

“I’m just trying to… like, not be such a crappy date, you know?”

Junko looked mildly offended at Ai’s words. “You are not a crappy date,” she argued, gripping onto her stuffed hippo tighter. “Offering me to come to the carnival with you… it means a whole lot to me. I’ll remember this night forever, okay?” Her pout was so adorable, Ai had to maintain herself to not start suddenly pinching those cheeks in public.

“I want to feed you some funnel cake,” she confesses to Junko. “And maybe, if you’ll let me, kiss all the powdered sugar off your lips?”

“Aiiii… you’ve been making me blush so much. I feel like I have a fever.”


End file.
